The Secrets of Victubia
by blarrdeharr
Summary: Sometimes what happens behind locked doors stay behind locked doors. You should be cautious with the people you meet, shouldn't you, my dear master?) "Go ahead, name me blade! Because of the person wielding you and your twin, my entire family is dead. My entire village is dead!" )"Minx, are you alright?") We both know that was a lie... )Good Luck, Reader...
1. Chapter 1 Strange Dreams

_**Hello, do you remember me? I'm the one that shares your curse. How are you, Krism?**_ Krism turned to find nothing behind her. She sighed closed her eyes.

_I'm just imagining things_, she said to herself,_ he isn't here. He could never find me._ She brushed her black hair back. _It doesn't matter what happend in the past, it only matters what happens now._

_**Oh Really? What about your red eye? Your past affected that, I affected that. What about all the times you leave Minx every full moon to hide your blood-red eye? Hmm? **_Krism started to steam with anger, he had no right to talk about those things.

_Wow, I must be really losing it to think that he is still here, let alone communicating with me._

_**Oh, i'm here alright. So how's you little Minxy? Or Cry? How 'bout Pewds? Maybe Ken? Oh I know, how's your eye been doing the past couple of days huh?**_ _JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE NEVER ALOWED TO SAY MY FREINDS' NAMES! Especially not Minx!_

_**I struck a chord didn't I? Oh well, at least you didn't say anything about the ol' eye! So have you been seeing things lately? Felt any pain? Oh, how about your anger issues? Do you still lose control and kill the innocent? If you say no, then we both know that you are lying. Let's just hope you won't harm anyone, excluding Minx of of course. We both know you are going to kill her someday. Even though she's your lover.**_

"NO!" Krism screamed as she woke up, sweating and her heart was racing, the fear still in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lady Krism?! Are you okay?" A maid asked her as she barged into the room. "We heard you scream, so I came and checked". Krism sighed, how was she ever going to explain the cause of her scream? If she told the complete truth, she would have a few things to answer, but if she just said she had a bad dream, she would appear weak. _Anything is better than the truth. _She thought.

"No, i'm alright Emma. Thank you for checking though, I uh, had a bad dream. You can leave now". Emma started to exit but then stopped.

"You sure you're alright? I mean, I can call the Queen in if you would like?" Krism considered the idea for a minute. If she would say yes, she would have to explain to Minx. If she would say no, word would probbably get around and Minx would find out anyways.

"I'm sure, thanks Emma. I can alwasy count on you". Emma started to leave the room but Krism stopped her. "Don't tell anyone about our little disussion, please. I wouldn't want to have to fire you, now would I?" Emma quickly nodded her head. Krism had a way to make everything so persuasive.

"I won't, milady. But what should I tell the others?" Emma asked her, very confused. Why would Lady Krism want this to be a secret? Why not tell everyone? Maybe it was because she is always so fearless, she doesn't want to show her own weakness.

"Just tell them everythings alright". Emma then promptly left the room all to Krism.

_What can I do now?_

_**It's simple. You're all alone. No one can help you except me. So it would be best for you to give up now, before I have to come and find you and your little Minxy. Don't you think that would be best?**_

___I don't believe you! How can I be sure that this isn't just me imagining things?_Krism accuesed the voice in her head.

_**Because I can do this!**_ The voice shouted at her as she then felt immense pain in her crimson eye. _**Because I still have at least some power over you. I always was the better one, wasn't I, Lady Krism?**_ The voice jeered at her, mocking her title. _**People are going to find out about your past, one way, or another. I WILL make that happen. I promise you that much.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Awaits Every Mind

_**"**_I can feel something is, coming. Something very dark." I whispered to myself. I tugged my amethyst hair back, nothing was going to make me lose my train of thought.

"NO!" I jumped at the noise. It sounded like someone was, screaming. The nerve-wracking thing was that it sounded a lot like Krism.

"Emma?" I called out to the head maid. "Can you go check on Lady Krism?" I called to her._ Hopefully I wasn't going to lose my train of though next time. I hope Krism is alright, she didn't wake up early like she usually did. Could there possibly be a connection betwee-_

"Your Highness?" Emma called up to me. "Everything's alright! There's no need to worry!" _Damn, she messed up my train of thought, at least everythings good._

"Thank you Emma! This act will not go un appreciated, as long as you are telling me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Do you understand?" I sighed. I have always hated threating my people. Especially when i'm the one who should be threatend. If my people knew who or what I could be during the full moon, I would be able understand all the hatefull comments that I get sometimes when I travel around town.

_**If only they knew the true you. Everyone would be terrified. Including Lady Krism. Remember, I'M the one holding al the cards here Queen Minx. How long are you going to be able to protect your precious little city Victubia, let alone all of your kingdom.**_

___I will protect them with my life._

_** Hopefully it will go that far. **_

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**_

_ The innocent._

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_No._

_**When you're at the end of the road, you lost all sense of control and your thoughts have taken their toll.**_

_Shut up._

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul, your faith walks on broken glass. **_

_Shut up, now._

_**Nothing's ever built to last,give up the fight.**_

_Shut the fuck up._

_**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone.**_

_Shut. It._

_**When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try, something inside this heart has died.**_

_Fuck you, now shut the hell up._

_**Lay down your arms.**_

_Never.**  
Give up the fight.**_

_Never._

_**You know you can't win.**_

_Shut your lying as up. I can beat all odds and win. It has been done before. I have the cards, not you._

_**Are you willing to put everyone's lives at risk?**_

I had to ponder that for a minute. To prove myself is very tempting, but at the cost of endangering hundreds of thousands of people, just to prove to him that I can master the power?

_No. I will never willingly endanger innocent lives._

_**What about Silvercrown huh?**_

_What about it?_

_**Do you forget how many innocents were there?**_

_1,567,327 I believe._

_**You forgot 324,908 people I believe. Don't you remember what happend?**_

_I do. My powers were to much for me to handle. I lost control and I killed all. In the process of me losing control, the hair around my bangs permently turned amythst. Purple has been my color for the rest of my life._

_**Very touching, so you do remember our power together. Well, strictly speaking, MY power. I just needed to use you to unleash it, and of course you complied. You are my little scociopath aren't you?**_

_Shut it._

_**Aren't you?**_

_I said, shut it. _My eyes started to glow a light amythst as my anger grew at the voice inside my head.

_**Oh, is someone getting angry at me?**_

__"Is everything alright honey?" Krism called to me. I quickly calmed the fuck down so she won't see my now bright amythst eyes.

"Yes, everythings fine. Are you alright?" I asked when I saw that Krism looked very pale and afraid which is the opposite of what she usually looks like. The only part of her that looked normal was her bright crimson eye. Except, her eye was leaving a slight reddish-pink mist behind it, while her eye was glowing slightly.

"Your eyes look purple dear, why are you mad?" Krism asked, dodging the question. _Thats weird. She didn't answer me.__** Why would she asnwer you? She probbably can see the danger surrounding you right now. Me, standing right next to you. **__Shut it. __** Don't get mad little Minxy, you don't want to have your eyes glow with Krism right there do you? **_I pondered that question a little bit as I answered Krism. "I'm just a little tired, and you know me, when I'm tired i'm a little bit mad." That wasn't a complete lie. Minx does get a little bit snappy at people when she is awoken to early or is having trouble sleeping. "You never answered my question though". I said, accusing her.

"I just didn't sleep very well. Anyways I'm going to go over to Cry's place and hang out for a few if you don't mind, honey".

"No I don't mind, just be carefull!" I called as Krism left the castle...


	3. Chapter 3 Help?

_**We both know that was a lie...**_ I turned around to serch for the mysterious voice's source, but I couldn't find one.

_Who are you?_ I asked the voice who appeared to be in my head.

_**You remember me from last night?**_ I stopped dead in my tracks outside of Cry's bar, The Late Night Bar.

_It can't possibly be._

_**But it is, my dear girl.**_ I started to knock on the door of the bar.

"What was that?" Red asked Cry while she was heading up to the door.

"May as well find out!" Cry called to her as she oppend the door. I quickly thanked Red and walked over to cry. Cry had a goldish-brown haircolor while a porcelin mask covered his face. The mask had two plain circles for eyes and one straight line for a mouth. He was tall and lean, but not Krism's type. Krism's type was more, curvy then mens' bodies. The Queen was her type.

"What is it you want Kris?" Cry asked me. For a lord he was quite childish with just his friends around.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I told him when he said his nickname for me. _**Well I think it's adorable. **__I don't care what you think. _"I need to talk to you, alone. Sorry Red." I added.

"It's fine, that just means that I get to go to sleep now. Bye, Lady Krism" Red said as she saunterd away.

"What is it you want Kris-M?" Cry emphasised the m in my name. _**You happy now?**__ Yes. __**Then why are we still here? **__Because you're still here.__** Oh, ouch, i'm dying!**__ You better be._

"I require the help of a powerfull mage like yourself to help me with something from..." I stopped myself from saying 'past' for that would raise way to many questions. But if I said 'curse' that would basically mean I would have to run away from everything I love to keep them safe.

"From?" Cry asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_** Where from, little Krism? Where from? If you won't answer him, I will.**_

__"From," I said trying to think of a cover. "From..."

_** Tick Tock, time is running out!**_

__"From?" Cry asked again, showing a few signs of worry, even through his mask.

_**5**_

__"From," I said, as my fear slowly increased.

_** 4**_

__"From?" Cry asked, clearly worried about my fear.

_** 3**_

___C'mon think Krism think!_

_** 2**_

__"From my-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

_** 1**_

__**"From me. Her curse. Non family curse might I add." **The voice from my head made itself known to cry. Boy, it loved its job.

"May I ask but, did someone else just say something or is it just me and my imagination?" Cry asked, very suspicious.

"It's not just you Cry. I would love it if you would be able to try and rid me of this, curse." I flinched as I spat the word out. But no matter how hard I tried, a single tear had escaped the prison of my crimson eye. Slowly moving down my tanned yet beaten skin, it traveled down my cheek, reaching my chin, then slowly falling to the floor.

"How long as he been here?" Cry asked, clearly freaking out.

"My entire life." I sighed. To many questions. Not enough answers. _Whe is this going to stop? _I asked myself.

_**"I will stop only once you complete the task laid out for you. That is your reason for coming to Victubia, wasn't it Krism?"**_ The voice just loved messing around with all beings.

"What's he talking about, Krism?" Cry asked her.

"Just ignore him please!" I snapped at Cry

_**"Am I getting on someone's nerves?"**_

"YES! Now shut the fuck up. I don't have time for you anymore!" I screamed at the voice in my head.

"_**Sorry, little Kris. I always forgot how mad you could get. The village can never forget now..."**_

"What's he talking about? No more lies. In order to break this curse I need to know all details. Now". Cry demanded.

"Well his name is-" I was cut off when he put immense pressure in my eye.

_**"No need to tell him my name my dear, you know what could happen if you ignore me"**_ He warned as Cry ran over to me where I was kneeling while holding my eye. "_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?"**_

"The inncoents, my friends, anything I can save."

_**"When it's not worth dying for?"**_

"I don't know."

_**"Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?"**_

"Um"

_**"Does the pain weigh out the pride?"**_

"I guess"

_**"Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins"**_

"No"

_**'Throw up your arms into the sky"**_

"Shut it."

_**"And your thoughts have taken their toll"**_

"Stop"

_**"When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul"**_

"No more!"

_**"Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins"**_

"Your wrong!"

_**"Did you try to live on your own?When you burned down the house and home?"**_

"I never did that!"

_**Did you stand too close to the fire?"  
**_"No!"


	4. Chapter 4 Deep Dark Trouble

"Minx, are you alright?" Lord Pewdiepie/Pewds asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered unsure of what to say next.

"Because there's something, off about you. Not just you, but Krism too. I know that this migh-" Pewds' voice started to echo as I faded into black.

"Hello!" I called off into the darkness. "Is anyone there? Anyone at all?" I sighed and sat down.

_Nobody's there. What a surprise._

_**I'm here.**_

_Of course you are._

_**What's that supposed to mean, Minx?**_

_Nevermind._

"Guards! Help! Minx has collapsed!" Pewds screamed as he held Queen Minx's limp body.

"Red! Jund! Snake! Anybody?! Krism has collasped! I need help!" Cry yelled at the bar as he held Lady Krism's limp body.

_Hello? Are you there, Deus? _(Pronounced Day-ew)

_**Of course, Kris. What do you need?**_

_I need answers. Where am I?_

_**Well, technically I can't answer that.**_

_Why not?_

_**I have no idea where the hell we are, so...**_

_Great! Not even an all knowing demon knows where we are. Well this is just fantastic!_

_**I can tell you one thing though.**_

_What's that._

_**You are not intirely alone.**_

_I know that, I have you._

_**Not just me.**_

_Who then?_

_**You're not gonna like this...**_

_Who?_

_**Minx.**_

_Wait, what?_

_**She's here.**_

_Why?_

_**I can't answer that.**_

_Why not?_

_**He might get mad at me. It would ruin the game for him.**_

_What game? Who's he?_

_**Can I tell her?**_

A long pause.

_**I can? How much?**_

Another long pause.

_**I can answer you know.**_

_Why is she here?_

_**Everyone has their own demons.**_

_And?_

_**He's brought her here. Like I did to you.**_

_Why did you bring me here?_

_**I was told to.**_

_By whom?_

_**Him.**_

_Him who?_

_**Him.**_ The voice couldn't give answers, wouldn't give answers. If it did, he would be terminated, and so would she. He couldn't let that happen, wouldn't let that happen.

_Why do you keep saying "Him"?_

_**Because it is very bad to say his real name.**_

_**You know him, he knows you.**_

_**He controls you.**_

_**He saves you.**_

_**He burns you.**_

_**He warns you.**_

_**He kills you.**_

_**He is.**_

_What?_

_**Can't you guess?**_

"**Enough. She can't know anything else**" A large deep, dark voice loomed over off to the side. "**She needs to figure it out on her own. That is of course if she wants to save her precious** **Queen**". A small memory passed though Krism's mind as she thought about the Queen. "**Yes, her.** **She just so happens to be here with you. But the thing is, she can't communicate with anyone else, unlike you. So she's, a little bit lost right now,**" The dark voice laughed heartily "**I mean there is me** **of course, yet I don't really like helping people. I think a nice incentive for you is that if you aren't able to find her, she will be driven mad, by me. Is that good enough incentive?**" The dark, evil voice asked me.

"I will find her, before you!" I screamed at the voice, then I ran off, screaming her name, into the deep dark abbyss.

"She won't wake up! Minx, Minx! C'mon, speak to me! Cry, Cry can help!" Pewds yelled as he ran off to find Lord Cryoatic.

"I've tried everything I can, I can't wake her up!" Red told Cry, distressed and exausted after trying to wake Krism up for at least 10 minutes.

"Keep trying!" Cry yelled at Red, frightened by what had happend before she collasped.

"Calm the fuck down! Can't you see she is trying everything she can?" Russ yelled at Cry who was screaming at Red. Just then Pewds burst through the door.

"Cry!" He screamed for the mask man.

"Over here!" He called back to Pewds. "What do you need?" Cry asked.

"I-it's M-minx she-" Pewds trailed off seeing Krism laying on the floor, motionless. "What happend?" He asked.

"I was talking to her then she just collasped. What happend with Minx?" Cry said, clearly a nervous wreck.

"The same thing, except Minx's eyes were glowing as if she were talking to someone she was very mad at. She just fainted, out of nowhere. When did this happen to Krism?" Pewds said, on the verge of tears.

"I-uh, need to speak with you privately." Cry said as he dragged Pewds to his room. "Tell me exactly what happend to Minx before she collasped" Cry asked, very calmly. Pewds remembered in detail with what happend.

"Well, I asked 'Minx, are you alright?' She then said 'Yeah, I guess.' Then I said 'Because there's something, off about you. Not just you, but Krism too. I know that this might' But as I started to finish 'might' Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she just fell over." Pewds said, remembering in detail.

"Really? Well, I-" Pewds cut Cry off.

"Don't tell me a lie, even with that mask I can easily tell when you are lying Cry. I know that there was something connected to Krism and Minx and not that they just randomly fainted at the same exact time. Krism said something that surprised you didn't she?" Pewds asked, easliy confusing Cry.

"Um. I'll just show you what happend" Cry said as he touched Pewds' forehead.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What is it you want Kris?" I asked her.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She told me when I said my nickname for her."I need to talk to you, alone. Sorry Red." She added. _This must be important._

"It's fine, that just means that I get to go to sleep now. Bye, Lady Krism" Red said as she saunterd away.

"What is it you want Kris-M?" I emphasised the m in her name. I have always liked messing with her.

"I require the help of a powerfull mage like yourself to help me with something from..." She stopped herself from saying a certain word. This worried her to the extent of zoning out to another time.

"From?" I asked, breaking her out of my thoughts.

"From," She said, trying to think of a cover. "From..."

"From?" I asked again, showing a few signs of worry, she started to become scared, fearful of something not even I could see.

"From," She said, as her fear slowly increased.

"From?" I asked, looking for some explaination of why she was fearful in her face.

"From my-" She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

**"From me. Her curse. Non family curse might I add."**

"May I ask but, did someone else just say something or is it just me and my imagination?" I asked, very suspicious.

"It's not just you Cry. I would love it if you would be able to try and rid me of this, curse." She flinched as she spat the word out. She let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"How long as he been here?" I asked, clearly freaking out.

"My entire life." She sighed.

_**"I will stop only once you complete the task laid out for you. That is your reason for coming to Victubia, wasn't it Krism?"**_

"What's he talking about, Krism?" I asked her, intrigued.

"Just ignore him please!" She snapped at me, that was clearly a subject she didn't adore.

_**"Am I getting on someone's nerves?"**_ The voice asked, sneering at her.

"YES! Now shut the fuck up. I don't have time for you anymore!" She screamed at the voice.

"_**Sorry, little Kris. I always forgot how mad you could get. The village can never forget now..."**_

"What's he talking about? No more lies. In order to break this curse I need to know all details. Now". I demanded.

"Well his name is-" She was cut short for no aparent reason.

_**"No need to tell him my name my dear, you know what could happen if you ignore me"**_ He warned as I ran over to where she was kneeling while holding her eye. "_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?"**_

"The inncoents, my friends, anything I can save."

_**"When it's not worth dying for?"**_

"I don't know."

_**"Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?"**_

"Um"

_**"Does the pain weigh out the pride?"**_

"I guess"

_**"Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins"**_

"No"

_**'Throw up your arms into the sky"**_

"Shut it."

_**"And your thoughts have taken their toll"**_

"Stop"

_**"When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul"**_

"No more!"

_**"Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins"**_

"Your wrong!"

_**"Did you try to live on your own?When you burned down the house and home?"**_

"I never did that!"

_**Did you stand too close to the fire?"  
**_"No!"

_**"Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone"  
**_"That's not true!"

_**"When it's time to live and let die"  
**_"Nope!"

_**"And you can't get another try"  
**_"Not listening!"

_**"Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins"**_

"Be quiet"

_**"Lay down your arms"**_

"No."

_**"You and I "**_

"I won't let that happen".

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Woah. Really?" Pewds asked Cry, astonished.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Memories

"Anyone there?" I cried out while searching through this never-ending darkness. The voice had left me. I had no one. I have no one. "Please? Someone?" I cried as my voice cracked. I was already tired of this never ending darkness as a voice in the distance re-kindeld my hope.

"Queen Minx, are you there?" The voice called me. I couldn't recocnize the voice, it sounded dark and mysterious. I had to answer it though, I would be mad in a few hours if I don't talk to somebody soon.

"I'm over here!" I called out to the voice.

"I'm coming over!" The voice called back. I sighed, I finally have company.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" I asked the man who walked up to me.

"Pater omnium, but my friends call me Kni" The man said. He slid his hand across his jet black hair with dark red, natural highlights. My instincts told me to run, no matter what the outcome would be. However I was stuck in my place, I could not move. He had a golden eye, yet he also had a crimson eye.

"You have a red eye, just like Lady Krism" I hear myself say, lost in my thoughts.

"You mean the Crimson Warrior?" He asked me.

"Yeah, do you know where we are?" I asked Kni.

"I'm afraid not. Nor do I know the fact of which everything around us is black. The sky, the ground, our clothing.." He trailed off, pointing at each of the things as he named them.

"Kni?"

"Mm?"

"Why do I want to run away from you?" _Why did I say that?__** Instinct. **__You're back?! __**Miss me already? **__Yes._

"Umm, maybe because you are alone with a strange man you have never met before?" Kni answered me.

"That would explain it."

"My turn to ask you a question Minx" He said, a-matter-of-factly._**Don't let hi-**_

"And what would that be?"

"How can you live at night knowing that you have killed about the number of people who live in your kingdom?" He asked as I froze.

"W-what?"

"You have killed more than 1,000,000 people. As a matter of fact, it was 1,892,235 people, I believe." Kni stated, cruelty and joy in his voice. Kni has always loved messing with people.

"H-h-how?" My voice cracked.

"Silvercrown? The one town that was completely wipped out in a matter of four seconds. It was four or thirteen, I forget. People who have Tetraphobia and Triskaidekaphobia are one-hundred percent correct to fear both numbers." He said, making me remember the day it happend. The day I lost my entire life.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"M'lady?" I called over to a royal.

"Yes, what is it now Minx?" She snapped at me as she turned to face me. "I have always hated seeing you with those so called 'natural' purple bangs. We will color them with magic later." The royal said.

"The king needs to see you." _And yes they are natural._ I thought to myself.

"Fine then." The royal grinned. "You will finaly be put in your place, girl." The queen said as she backhanded me into the wall with a little magic. "You dare look at my face, then into my eyes? You insulent little rat!" She screeched at me. She then called the guards. "Guards, help! Minx is getting out of hand! She just threatend to use magic against me!" The queen cried. "I can tell why you like to be called by your middle name, Minx is such a petty name. Just like you." The queen said as she picked up my arm and made it look like I was holding on to her neck and not the other way around. Just then the guards broke her door down.

"Step away from the queen!" The guards started shouting at me as the queens grip on my started to get tighter, making it look as though I was holding on harder to her neck. I was then knocked out by magic. I gingerly opend my eyes as I gazed around the room. I was strung up in the dungeon, my head wet with blood, cuts all across my arms and my torso. I ached from top to bottom. My head was still ringing from the magic that had hit me. My look around the room was interrupted very rudely.

"I see you have awoken, Michelle." The queen sneared at me, obviously trying to make me mad. "No comment you little punk ass bitch?" She half yelled, half laughed at me. I could see the enjoyment in her eyes.

"Why am I here?" My voice had betrayed me and cracked.

"Because I said so" The queen said, wickedness seeping out of her like heat.

"When may I leave?" I asked, quiet and timidly.

"When I say so, or never. Either one that comes first. Not so tough now are ya?" The queen asked me mocking her. Just then I heard a faint noise in my head.

_**Let me take care of this...**_ I then look around to find where the voice is coming from.

_**It's okay, you can trust me...**_ I then reply to the voice in my head.

_What? W-who are you?_ Even my mind's voice is timid and weak.

_**A friend...**_

_How can I be sure?_

_**You can't until you allow me to help you...**_

_With what? This?_

_**Not quite... this exactly.**_

_Then what do you mean?_

_**Your magical abillity dearie, haven't you heard the legends?**_

_Which legends?_

_**The one with the red eye?**_

_No._

_**The one who always watches?**_

_No._

_**The one whose hair is naturally red?**_

_No, and no._

_**The one whose name is of a predator?**_

_No._

_**The one who was raised by bears?**_

_Never._

_**The one whose name is of wealth itself?**_

_Nope._

_**The one with two names?**_

_Possibly, wait, no._

_**The one with 23 million followers?**_

_No._

_**The one with a porceline mask?**_

_Yes. I have._

_**How about the one who is forever cursed with purple bangs?**_

_No, don't I have purple bangs?_

_**You do...**_

_Umm answers?_

_**Good luck...**_

_Wait, what?_

No response.

I soon passed out from the blood loss.

"Oh so the princess finaly decided to grace us with her conciousness!" The queen was very, angry this morning. "Let's paint your purple bangs red with your blood!" She had an insane look to her. Slowly the queen moved closer and closer with a small knife in her hand. I whimperd and was pleading with her silently with my eyes.

She took no notice. "Now let's make a small cut here," She cut right below my hairline, "And here," She cut right next to my eye, "Lastly, here. Good!" She exclaimed as she cut my cheek. "Now you look pretty! Now time to gather some of your blood.." She smeared my blood all over her hands and caressed my purple bangs. My bangs then glowed a deep dark purple, eliminaing all the red, sending her back flying across the room. "W-what?! You dare use magic? On ME?!" she screeched.

_**Say yes.**_

_Wait, why?_

_**Just do it.**_

_Bu-_

_**NOW!**_

"Yes," I answered fearful of the voice. _**Good, now, let me take control.**__ Why?__**Just do it... **__Okay._

_**"Hello, fearful human, ready to meet me down below?"**_ I heard the voice say as darkness surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

I then woke up to the sound of screaming. I feel blood all around me. I can even taste it. Why is this happening?

_**Welcome, Queen Mangaminx!**_

_Who?_

_**She is now queen.**_

_Who's Mangaminx?_

_**You.**_

_N-no! My name is not Mangaminx!_

_**You are the one with purple bangs, the one who must kill for survival. The one who has a guide from the other side. The one who killd her entire village. The nickname for her is Manga. Your name is Minx. You are Mangaminx.**_

_I-I-_

_**No need to thank me.**_

_Did you just, _**kill**_, everybody?_

_**Technically you did. I just helped in the process.**_

_You bastard!_

_**Woah, Queen Mangaminx, watch your language!**_

_I don't care anymore, my home is destroyed!_

_**At least you are queen.**_

_Yeah, sure, whatever, good bye._

_**Are you mad at me?**_

_No, i'm not mad at you for killing everybody in my village._

_**That's a relief, I thought you were mad at me!**_

_You bastard!_

_**Yet again, language.**_

_Screw you!_

_**Sure.**_

_What?_

_**You said, 'screw you' so I say sure. Screw me.**_

_You know what I meant!_

_**I'm afraid I do not. Also, my name is Pater omnium, or Kni.**_

_Why would I want to know your name?_

_**In case we meet again of course.**_

_Wait, what?Kni? That's my-_

_**Good Bye...**_

_Wait!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I can see that you remember" Kni said, clearly joyful at this situation.

"How could I forget, brother?" I said as I thought of the past again.

"So you do remember. I thought that the priests erased your memory. I can see now that they haven't. How's Victubia doing?" Kni asked, paying attention to my every movement.

"I will fight no matter what!" I scream at him. _No matter what happens, brother. No. Matter. What._

"I can see that you have not forgiven me yet. What can I do to ever get you to not be mad at me?" Kni pouted.

"Nothing in the entire god-damned universe will ever let me forgive you!" I snarled at him. My eyes started to glow a light purple and my head hurt a little bit.

"You okay Sis?" Kni chuckled, a wild grin on his face. I murmured something. "You feeling okay, Sis?" He laughed as the darkness enveloped me.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Real World/ Victubia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

"Te peto ut, quisque indiget vobis. Opus tibi frater tuus, et ibi. Liber ex hoc, quaeso." **C**ry murmurd as he knelt besides both bodies lying on the floor.

"Any progress yet?" Pewds asked.

"Ne aliquis in manibus tuis sunt, necesse est, ut auferant eam. Noli erroribus, ideo tibi invenies, super vos ardebit. Difficile est imaginandum, quod tibi tandem me unius diei. ,"**C**ry muttred while shaking his head. **(Translation: **Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, 'Cause they'll find you, burn you. It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me.**)**

"W-what does that mean?" Pewds asked. He was shaking in fear at the thought of losing his two best friends as well as his Queen and her Royal Advisor.

"Scis pugnaretur dignius? Et cum tanti non mori? Utrum dolor ponderatis superbia? Numquid est cor tuum, quem frangimus, intus in te deserta. Ponere arma dedere proelium. Erige brachium tuum in caelum, et de via ad finem ... Cum tu et posuerunt amittit potestatem et cogitationes ita, cum mens animi deicitur spiritus. Ambulans aedificatur fides tua semper durare nihil fractum atque es in ruinas. Ponere arma dedere proelium. Numquid vivere velis vestri? Ut aedes incendit! An propius stare igne Quasi mendax quaerere lapidem, de me. Aliquam uiuat cum mortuus fuerit, et alia experiri non possis. Aliquid est intra cor sis in ruinas. Tu caelum et arma proicite ..." **C**ry trailed off, thinking about what he had just heard.

"That means?" Pewds asked expectantly.

"Well, um, the translation is 'Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does the pain weigh out the pride? Did someone break Your heart inside,you're in ruins. Lay down your arms give up the fight. Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I ...When you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control and your thoughts have taken their toll, when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul. Your faith walks on broken glass and nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. Did you try to live on your own? When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone. When it's time to live and let die, and you can't get another try. Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins. Throw up your arms into the sky'-" **C**ry was cut off by a stirring of Lady Krism.

"Ugh where am I-" Was all she was able to say until she was cut off by Pewds.

"KRISM!" Pewds screamed at her.

"Mi-min-" Krism started to say as Pewds began to strangle her.

"Pewds, hold on. What is it, miles ruber?" Cry asked her.

"Mi-min-" Krism started to say when she sees Deus. "Deus?" Krism asked at the figure.

"Who?" Pewds asks looking around the room. "Who's this 'Deus'?" Cry looks over at the figure Krism is talking to.

"Quid, inquit, et huc venerunt, ignavi!" Cry Yelled at him. **(Translation: How dare you come here, Coward!)**

_**"Post ego credebam te frater. Tu quoque, si falsum dixerim, quam non sint ibi. "**_ Deus shot back at him. **(Translation: After I thought you were my brother. Also to see if you would tell the truth, about how no angels are here.)**

"Stupri est veritas? Angeli, qui hic sunt!" Cry defended himself. **(Translation:The fucking truth? Angels are still here!)**

_**"Sed bene ire. Quod nobiscum daemones nos vix tenuis." **_Deus reasoned with Cry. **(Translation:It's okay to go back there. Everybody's fine with us being the demons we are.)**

"Certus, est." Cry's rage had died down while Krism was hiding in the corner and Pewds looking confused. **(Translation: Sure, it is.)**

"What just happend?" Pewds asked, the only one that didn't hear the conversation between Cry and Deus.

"C-cry?" Krism asked, stutering.

"Yes, Kris?" Cry asked, using her nickname.

"He's your-" Krism trailed off looking at Deus. Deus smiled, it had been a long time since he had been in the real world, or in the city of Victubia. He just couldn't imagine having as much fun that he was having here, and not in the other world.

"You know the language?" Cry asked, astonished. Only one alive person knew the language, and that was him. She had to know the language or else she wouldn't be able to protect anything that she loved. She had to be strong, or else, **he** will come back.

"What language would that be Cry?" Krism played the innocent role. She already knew the jig was up. She knew that she was gone, dead, washed up, no longer Lady Krism, but a lying cheating bastard in Cry's eyes. She just revealed that she could see him, and that she knew the ancient language of the vox magicians, with Cry being the last one, how could she know it? The blood roared in her ears loud enough for her to not be able to hear what Cry was saying. All she could hear, however, was the sounds of her entire family dying due to a magic blast and an evil shout that has haunted her to this very day...

Sorry for no updates. I lost internet for about a week. Also I have been sick this past week, so all odds were against me. Hopefully 1,262 words will make up for it. (Not including these!) It will start with a flashback next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Perierat or Lost

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_** "**_W-who are you?" My mom's word rang true amongst the quiet night. The rest of the city was burning. The figure that stood in front of us was small, with red all over her. Her eyes were glowing a deep shade of red with a light tint of purple to it. The bangs were matted with blood with specks of purple, the rest of her hair was a dark brown to a light black.

**"I am your worst dream, human. Now let me say something realy quickly before I kill you... _Hello, fearful human, ready to meet me down below? _That's my catch phrase, if you couldn't tell"**. The voice was dark, and a little demonic, yet had the slightest touch of a cute little accent. **"My other catch phrase is, 'That's a traitorus thing to say, if you ask me'. Of course, when would I ever say that?"** She joked at a time like this. How the fuck could she do that?

Then it came. Whatever had been holding back that demonic side of her, had just lost. She screeched and flung herself at my mother, two blades in her hand. One blade had a word in the ancient language on it, the word was 'Mors Herba ' or, 'Death Blade'. The other one had the ancient language and what it meant, the words were 'inferno or, hell'. 'Inferno' went right through my mother's stomach, the girl let go of 'Inferno' with her right hand and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes flashed purple as she stared straight into my left eye. My eye then stared to hurt as if someone was casting Vox magic at it. I then knelt down, gasping in pain as I clutched my head.

**"Oh, is someone hurt?"** She chuckled as she strolled over to me, clearly amused at the fact that my mother was already bled out. She knelt down next to me and lifted my head. **"Aw, your eye is so cute, let's see the other one."** She then lifted my hand of of my eye. **"What color is this-"** She trailed off, seemingly enchanted by the intensity of its color. **"This isn't possible... no... NO!"** She screamed as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"What, just happend?" I asked myself staring in the direction she just took off in. I then turned to my mother. She was completely motionless. I then pulled the knife out of her stomach, and read the inscrption upon the blade itself. After that, 'Inferno' then started to turn a different color. Instead of a murky purple, it turned into a vibrant like red, almost neon. 'Inferno' was soon erased with a sentence.

**'What is my name, Warrior?'**. I stared at it and after a little while it read, **'Or should I name you first?'**.

"Go ahead, name me blade! Because of the person wielding you and your twin, my entire family is dead. My entire village is dead!" I yelled at the blade.

**'So, we both have essentially lost everything?'**. I sighed and sat down.

"I guess... so would you be called Perierat? "

**'Do you want my name to be P****erierat?'**

"Maybe, if that's what you want..."

**'I want my name to mean something besides "Lost"'**

"How about, 'Purpureo'?"

**'Crimson? Sure. Can I name you now?'**

"Sure. Actually, how about 'Purpureo Fidem'?" (Por-por-e-o Fe-dem)

**'Crimson Loyalty? Why?'**

"We are loyal to each other through blood. Because of one another, we will most likely see more crimson in the next decade or so. Does it make sense?"

**'Yes it does. Your name will now be Krism.'**

"Krism? Why?"

**'Why not?'**

"Good point. So would that make me, Krism the Crimson Warrior?"

**'Yes. Now do you fully accept me as your own blade?'**

"Yes, I do." I told the blade as I felt my eye change.

**'Your eye is now red my dear. That is a symbol for any opponnent that comes up against you that I, Purpureo Fidem or Crimson Loyalty, the strongest blade in the entire world matched only to one, my twin, am in complete sync with you. We are now able to communicate to each other through telepathic means. We, are now one.'** The blade spoke loud and final.

"Awesome. Do you want to test it out?" I asked the blade.

**You can hear me, right?**

_Of course I can._

**Your mind is, interesting. Your accent is, much different then my last master's. Even though she was from here.**

_The person who killed my family lived here?_

**Yes but she was a slave to the Queen. Tortured daily. I was surprised it took her this long to summon my twin. Even with his help.**

_With who's help?_

**My twin's first true master. Her father.**

_How did he help her?_

**He was a spirit and spoke with her like how we are speaking.**

_Wait, you said your twin's first master. Who was your first master?_

**Your father. Your Grandfather created me, your father killed him with me. Your father was killed by her father. He owned the blade and left, soon killed by the forest. He never payed for his crime. She went to prison for it. She inherited me, then you essentially beat her in combat. Hello master!**

_Wow. That's, weird and well to be frank, creepy. How did you hop from my family to her family and back without the public knowing any of this?_

**Sometimes what happens behind locked doors stay behind locked doors. You should be cautious with the people you meet, shouldn't you, my dear master?**

_I guess. Wait a minute, where should I go after this? I don't have any other family members outside Silvercrown. My cousin might still be alive with his family..._

**Well I guess we should check that out then. Let's go, Master!**

_Are you excited because I'm the one that's going to be walking?_

**No, of course we aren't going to be walking. I'll just call one of my pals that owe me a favor. A demonic blade has a few tricks up it's hilt.** (In case you didn't know, a hilt is the middle part in between the handle and the blade itself.)** Also if you do want to walk, I can help teach you a little magic, you even know a little bit of Vox magic by just knowing the language of Vox magicians.**

_So what are we going to do?_

**'Demoni, trebam vašu pomoć. Dođite i pomoć svog gospodara i ja, ako ne, ja ću otići i pitati anđele za pomoć jer demoni bi još jednom dokazali da su inferiorni. Dakle, što vi kažete?' (Translation: **Demons, I require your help. Come and aid my master and I, if you do not, I will go and ask the angels for help because demons would have yet again proved that they are inferior. So what do you say?**)**

_You can ask angels to do your bidding?_

**You understand that language?**

_Yeah, why?_

**That's the toungue of celestial beings and daemons alike.**

_So I shouldn't know that language?_

**Nope. How do you know it?**

_I just... I don't really know the answer to that question... Is it because you are my blade so I understand you?_

**That's not usually how it goes...**

_Let's just get a move on._

**Yes. Lets...**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_How much longer?_

**Just a little while longer...**

_You said that an hour ago!_

**And?**

_Nevermind.. Wait, do you hear that?_

**Yes, I do. Now what was it I said?**

_Let's go!_ I yelled at the blade as I sprinted across the trail through the forest.

**What's our story for the villagers?**

_The story?_ I had never thought about that.

**Yes. Are you going to say your village was destroyed by a 15-year old girl wielding a very powerful yet demonic blade and that you now possess it's twin? (**Just so you know, Krism is only 3 years younger than Minx in this Victubia Fanfiction, not 7.**)**

_Umm... Maybe not that excatly.._

**So what?**

_Um. My village was destroyed by a demon and now I am traveling to Victubia to meet my cousin?_

**That could work.**

"Um, excuse me miss?" The man called out to me. "Who are you, and where do you come from?" He asked as I aproached.

**Silvercrown.**

"I was born in a village called Silvercrown, Sir" **A demon destroyed the village.** "A demon destroyed it Sir.." **You are going to the city of Victubia. **"I'm going to a city called Victubia, Sir" **To meet your cousin. **"To meet my cousin, Sir.." **Good job. **_Thanks!_

"Do you need help getting there? Because we have a few things to do there so, would you like to come with us?" The man asked kindly while staring at my eye.

"Yes please, Sir. Just wondering, when would we be leaving?" I asked tentatively. I don't want to appear as if I already wanted to hitch a ride with them.

"In a couple of hours. You can go talk to Molly. She's the one with the blue highlights. May I ask, what happend to your eye?" The man asked, now starring into my eye intently.

"I would prefer not to talk about that subject right now... I'm going to go talk to Molly-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"The man said very quickly a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's fine, you didn't know so how could I blame you?" I told him as I walked over to the woman called Molly.

"Who are you?" Molly asked me suspiciously.

**Your name is Krism. Your village was destroyed by a demon. You are going to the city of Victubia to meet your cousin. You were asked by that man over there if you wanted to join them, and you agreed.** "My name is Krism, and that man over there," I said as I pointed over to him. "asked me whether or not I wanted to join you guys to your trip to Victubia, I agreed because I need to go there to meet my cousin" She had a confused look on her face as to why I so desperately needed to go to Victubia. "You see, my village, named Silvercrown, was destroyed by a demon. I-um, just barely made it out ma'am. My family, however, didn't fare as well as I did." The woman's expression changed very quickly from confused, to dis-believing, to sympathy.

"Oh, well my name is Molly. Nice to meet you, Krism! What's your age, anyways?" Molly asked cautiously.

"I'm, uh" **No need to lie...**_ Okay._ "I'm almost 13 Molly. How old are you?" I asked, trying to sound slightly nervous around new people, and she seemed to by it. "Because I haven't ever been to the city of Victubia so, how would you describe it?" I asked Molly, slightly curious about the actual answer.

"Well, I'm about 22 so I have been wanting a bar to spring up somewhere. Well let's see, Silvercrown is about 100 miles wide right?" I nodded, my curiosity getting the better of me. "So, Victubia is about 3 times that. The streets are filled with different classes in seperate districts. The dirt poor in the lower levels, normally the sewers. The middle class sometimes in the sewers, but mostly to the outskirts of the city. The higher class lives in the middle of the city, and the higher class does include the family of the royals. The guards if they are good enough or worthy in the royals eyes, they might live with the rich, but definately not the lords. The ladies have to stay indoors or they might be injured. The people that live at the castle are only the King and the Queen, and possibly their children. That's how Victubia is like right now. How was Silvercrown like before, you know.. the demon?" Molly explained in a very calm mannor and then she sounded very intregued at the fact that I could tell her something that she didn't know about.

"Well, um" _What should I tell her?_ **About the queen torturing people?**_ I guess. _**Then yes.** **Oh, tell her about that one girl that she used like a pet toy!**_ Okay. You sounded way to happy about that. _**I was made from babies blood. I am a demonic blade. What do you expect? **_Please? Just, drop the act. I know how you really are. _**Pfft. Humans and their thoughts and feelings.** God I just hate that blade sometimes. "The Royals sound very ruthless in your land, but the so called 'Queen' in my land, she would torture people who decided to disobey her for even the slightest thing. There was this one girl, I forget her name, who was the Queen's favorite. She was treated like a pet toy. You would be able to hear screams daily coming from her house. By house I mean tent. It was just big enough for her to stay in. My family was lucky enough to be able to get a small cottage type tent for us to stay in. We got really lucky. The queen didn't really notice us that much." I sighed, it was a little bit challenging talking to someone I had literaly just met that day, like, an hour ago possibly. It was really hard telling time as a 12 year old. "Dies commodo finem iam!" I murmmerd.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Oh, nothing." I responded, angering her slightly.

"Fine then..." She half pouted. _So she's one of them. _**Yep. I would prefer to be stuck with you then her anyday. **_Aw, thanks. That meant a lot._** Your welcome. I try my best.**

Fucking demons.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (1 hr)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Okay, everybody! We are heading out!" Steve yelled to the five of us. The group included Molly, Me, Rick a blond 17 year old mechanic, Russ a brunette 12 year old who had a crush on me, and a 14 year old martial arts master, a man who calls himself Snake, a black haired boy with blue eyes. He looked kind of cute, but I wasn't very into boys. I liked girls a little bit more.

"M'kay Steve, we'll be right there!" Russ called over to Steve, the man that I had first met. "So Krism, what do you think my best feature is?" Russ asked me. Rick then started to shake his head at Russ then looked at me to see what I would say.

"The ability to be thick enough that you could ignore any atempts that I am making to tell you that I am not interested, that's a feature, right?" I looked over at Rick who had just busted out laughing at how quickly, yet again I had shot down Russ.

_This is going to be a long trip..._


	8. Chapter 8 Frater?

"Monster, kako bih trebao osjećati? Te noći ju je u kavezu, modricama i nju razbio. Borio se bliži, a zatim ju je ukrao. Silent bol. Monster, kako bih trebao osjećati? Ja ću, čuti njihove glasove, ja sam staklo dijete, ja sam Hannah žaljenja. Monster, kako bih trebao osjećati? Njihove riječi tetovirane u njegovim žilama." **(Translation: Monster, how should I feel? That night he caged her, bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, then he stole her. Silent Pain. Monster, how should I feel? I will, hear their voices, I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's regrets. Monster, how should I feel? Their words tattooed in his veins.)** I sing while spacing out. Molly looks over at me. I then suddenly change the song. "Otkad sam se mogao sjetiti, sve u meni, samo je htio uklopiti nikada nisam bio jedan za pretendenata, sve što sam pokušao biti, jednostavno ne bi podmiriti u. Biste li okrenuti mi leđa? A ako mi se čini opasno, bi li se bojati? Sve mi dirajte nije dovoljno mračno. Vodim se izjasne pobjeći što je u meni.Čudovište, ja sam se pretvorio u čudovište, mogu očistiti svoju savjest, ako sam drugačiji od ostalih, moram pokrenuti i sakriti? Taj teret je došao k meni, i to je napravio svoj dom unutar. Ako sam ti rekao ono što sam bio, bi li okrenuti mi leđa? Biste li se bojati? Imam osjećaj samo zato, sve što dotakne nije dovoljno mračno. Da je to problem leži u meni. Vodim se izjasne pobjeći što je u meni.Čudovište, čudovište, Ja sam se pretvorio u čudovište, čudovište, čudovište, i to postaje sve jači" **(Translation: Ever since I could remember, Everything inside of me, Just wanted to fit in. I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in. Would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? Everything I touch isn't dark enough. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, i've turned into a monster, can I clear my conscience, If I'm different from the rest, do I have to run and hide? This burden came to me, and it's made its home inside. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? Would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough. That this problem lies in me. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster,**

**I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger)**. Molly was now very interested in what I was singing just then, a voice was singing to me.

**Krvarim van, ja ću iskrvariti za vas. Tako sam rodila moju kožu i ja brojati svoje grijehe i zatvorim oči. Ja krvarim za tebe, za tebe. **(Translation: I'm bleeding out, I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes. I'm bleeding out for you, for you.)

_What? Purpureo Fidem, is that you?_

**No, Krism. It isn't. That worries me.**

Molly must have noticed something was up when she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Is everything okay, Krism?" She asked me, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

**Krism, it's okay, the voice is-**

_Shhh!_

**Kad je došao dan, da sam izgubio dobro snalazim, a sezona se zaustavi i sakriti pod zemljom. Kad nebo postaje siva, i sve je vrištala  
Ja ću doći iznutra, samo pronaći moje srce je , reci mi da se držite nevinost je otišao, a što je bio u pravu je u krivu. **(Translation: When the day has come, that I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground. When the sky turns gray, and everything is screaming. I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating. Oh, you tell me to hold on. But innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong.)

**Nevermind.**

_Told ya._

**Who's 'ya'?**

_You._ "I'm fine Molly, I just forgot the words.." the lie just rolled right off of my toungue, tainting the air. Looking out the window of the caridge, I notice a shadow moving with us. Not right next to us, in the trees. A human shadow.

**Jer ja krvarim van, pa ako je zadnja stvar koja mi je činiti, je da vas dolje. Ja ću iskrvariti za vas, tako da sam rodila moju kožu i ja brojati svoje grijehe, a ja zatvorim oči, a ja sam ga uzeti u. (**Translation:** 'Cause I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down. I'll bleed out for you, so I bare my skin and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in.**)

"Who are you?" I mumble under my breath.

**Kad sat je noć, a beznađe tone u, a vukovi sve plače. Kako bi popunili noć s vikao. Kada se vaše oči su crvene, a praznina je sve što znamo, s tamom hranio, ja ću biti vaš Scarecrow (**Translation: When the hour is night, and hopelessness is sinking in, and the wolves all cry. To fill the night with hollering. When your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know, with the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow.**)**

**Master, I recognize this person!**

_Who is it?_

**His name is-**

**Nema potrebe da joj kažem da je, brate ... (**Translation: No need to tell her just yet, brother.**)**

_Brother?_

**No, he isn't my brother. He's-**

**Što sam upravo rekao? (**Translation: What did I just say?)

_Who are you?_

**Prijatelj, odnosno skrbnika. Ja se ni jedan. (**Translation: A friend, or a guardian. I take either one.**)**

_Tell me, please._

**Možete mi reći da se držimo. Oh li mi reći da se na, ali nevinost je otišao, a što je bio u pravu nije u redu, jer ja krvarim van. Tako sam rodila moju kožu, a ja brojati svoje grijehe, a ja zatvorim oči i ja ga privesti ja krvarim za tebe, ja krvarim za tebe. Tako sam rodila moju kožu, a ja brojati svoje grijehe, a ja zatvorim oči, a ja sam ga privesti ja krvarim za tebe, za tebe. (**Translation: You tell me to hold on. Oh you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong, 'Cause I'm bleeding out. So I bare my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes and I take it in. I'm bleeding out for you, I'm bleeding out for you. So I bare my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in. I'm bleeding out for you, for you.)

"Krism, you're sure your fine?" Molly asked as I was trying to fight the voice in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure..." I say distracdly.

"If you won't listen to me telepathically, I will speak to you in this waking world. Krism? Are you listening now?" The voice had said outside my mind. Now that is just a new level of creepy altogether! I look over to see if Molly had heard it. I then see Russ looking over at me with a questioning stare. Molly then looks over at me as if I were a cause of noise.

"Very funny, Krism. How did you get yourself to sound like that?" Molly said. I then froze. I felt breath on my neck.

"You can't hide from me, girl. I'm a demon, remember Silvercrown?" The voice asked me.

"Y-you?!" I then around as I stand up. Nothing was there.

"Who? It's just you talking weirdly. Why are you acting as if it's haunting you?" Moly asked me. Then after a moment of looking in my fear driven expression, she slowly gets that I wasn't making anything up.

"Did you really think that you could escape from me?" Molly was staring at me, I was just frozen in my place, listening to the voice, heeding every word. "I killed everybody... except you. Do you ever wonder why I only tore apart your mother in front of you, then walk away?" The voice sneered at me, taunting me with questions, memories, thoughts, feelings. "I hoped that you would forget about living. But no. Do you know why?" The voice asked me, the taunting tone gone, a serious, dark voice took its place.

"N-no. But, w-why a-are you h-here?" I asked, the fear in my voice escalated very quickly.

"Well how about this, **_Hello, fearful human, ready to meet me down below?_**" My bones chilled and my blood ran cold. I completely froze, trying not to cry. "I can see that you recognize that sentence. Now where could you have possibly heard it before? You weren't there when I killed the queen, or your father, or your mother- oh yes. You were." An evil and delighted-to-be-alive grin plasterd his face, showing no signs of coming off.

"What do you plan to do? Kill me slowly, to savor the moment, or kill me fast, and not risk losing your blade's twin, unless of course you lost it to her..." I already knew that he had lost the blade. I could just feel that is was meant to be with her.

"Shut up, girl. You are ruining the moment!" he yelled at me. I closed my eyes. I ten turned away from him, I then opened my eyes. The red was glowing brightly. "So you do still have Inferno?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Kad su dani hladni. Kada vaši snovi svi uspjeti, a one koje se tuče, su najgore od svega, a krv je pokrenuti ustajali. Želim sakriti istinu, želim zaklon , Ali sa zvijeri iznutra, nema kamo možemo sakriti." I sung softly. Molly looked at me as I were suddenly a demon myself. I continued anyway. "Bez obzira što mi uzgajamo, mi još uvijek su izrađene od pohlepe, kada osjetite moju toplinu, gledaj me u oči, to je gdje su moji demoni sakriti. Nemojte se previše blizu,  
To je mračno, to je gdje su moji demoni sakriti. Na zastor poziv, to je posljednji od svjetla nestati, svi su grešnici puzati." I turned around and looked at him. "Tako su iskopali svoj grob, na nered koji ste napravili. Ne želim iznevjeriti, ali ja sam vrag dužni, iako je to sve za što ne želim skrivati istinu. Bez obzira što mi uzgajamo, mi još uvijek su izrađene od pohlepe. Kada osjetite moju toplinu, gledaj me u oči, to je gdje su moji demoni sakriti. Nemojte se previše blizu, to je mračno, to je gdje su moji demoni sakriti." I sighed. "Why did you come here? Why was I chosen?" I sighed again.

"What were you singing?" Molly asked me in a hesitant voice. I sang her the lyrics again, yet in our language, not the language of daemons.

"When the days are cold. When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide." I paused like I did the first time. I hung my head and continued. "No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, when you feel my heat,look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide. At the curtain's call, It's the last of the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl." I looked up and over at the shadow again. "So they dug your grave, at the mess you've made. Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound, though this is all for you don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes ,It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide." I looked over at Molly again. I saw a vibrant young woman who I may have just ruined her life. I turn back to him. "Ostavite ove ljude iz ovoga. Oni ne zaslužuju gnjev pakao. Ako to ne učinite ih uključiti, ubit ću te. Razumjeti?"

"I do understand, sestra." He looked over at me, and then, something hit me. Not literally, mentally.

"Leave these people out of this. They do not deserve the wrath of hell. If you do involve them, I will kill you. Understand? And your response was, 'I do understand, _sister_?" I ask. He then looked at me as if I had just done something terribly wrong.

"You forgot?" He asked, sounding mournful. "Well then, Zbogom, Krism. Do skorog viđenja. Osim ako, naravno, postati **lud ...**" **(**Translation: Goodbye, Krism. See you soon. Unless of course you become **mad...)** A name then clicked in my head.

"Wait, Deus! WAIT!" I cried out to him as he disapeared into the night. "I do remember.."


	9. Chapter 9 Xhep?

"Krism?" I turned and looked over at the people starring at me. They were uncertain at what had just happened, yet again so was I.

"Y-y-yes-s?" I said shakily, scared out of my wits.

"Who was that?" I turned to where he had exited.

"A friend, or a guardian. He will take either one.." I closed my eyes. _This has been a long day._ **I agree. **_Thanks for sticking with me, Porporeo Fideum. _**It's my name, isn't it? I shall stay until you either die, I break, or my services aren't needed anymore. The one I listed first will probbably be what happens.**_ Thanks._

"He's the demon that destroyed your village, Silvercrown?"

"Yeah.." I said while nodding.

"Are you okay?" Russ asked. I thought about it.

"No, i'm not. I'm not okay. Deus you fucking asshole!" I shouted at the window. I felt slightly dizzy and a slight falling sensation. "Zašto si to jebeno dolaze?! Bio sam u redu, bez tebe!" **(Translation :**Why did you have to fucking come?! I was fine without you!**) **

**Krism, chill out, okay? It's over now. Everything is fine. Relax.**

_ "No! I won't chill out. It will never be over and nothing is fine so how can I fucking relax?"_ I yelled out loud.

**Now look at what you've done. They are now worried that he came back.**

_ "I don't fucking care anymore. I still have a demon with me even if it isn't him!"_ I yelled yet again outside of my mind.

"Who are talking to?" Molly asked worried out of her mind.

**Now you're raising questions. We might have to kill them.**

"_NO! You will not under my watch. They did nothing wrong, just let them go, now."_

"**I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, Master. Sure, you may own me, but you cannot comepletely control me, while I could and will control you. Understood?"** He was trying to use fear against me, but I would not let that happen.

_"Yeah right, I want to see you try!"_

"**I am already demonstrating it. Haven't you realized that you are un-concious?"** I started to look around, everything was the same with a quick glance, but once I really looked everything was slightly off. Molly's hair looked purple, Russ had a bent shoulder, Rick looked 13, Sioux or Snake looked blond and red-eyed like me, except for the fact that may hair is black, and I just realized hat the background or outside of the carrige wasn't moving even though I could still feel the jostling of the carrige beneath my feet.

_"Thanks, that would be hard to explain.. when will I wake up?"_

**"When I believe that you are fit enough not to talk about me, or about the fact that hey, you can speak a demonic language!"**

_"That, was a one-time thing and I apologize for my actions, you have yet again saved me. I am forever in your debt."_ I bow to where I set down Porporeo Fideum.

**"I's fine, Krism. When the soul that I suspect was me, before I became a demon, had done something that even I, a demonic blade regret, I felt like destroying myself. I then thought about what would happen to you. You are in fact, my chosen master. You have saved me and for that, I thank you"** I raised my head at the words 'my chosen master'.

_"What do you mean by, 'my chosen master'?"_

**"Every demon attaches itself to a human. They will guard or torment that person throughout their entire life." **I was now intrigued. I have never heard of anything like that before. Yet again, I had never heard of a demonic blade taking orders from a 12-year old girl. **"The demons don't have to be all child's blood, and following orders to torture the souls of hell. There are in fact somethings called angelic demons." **Now that, I was just completely fascinated by. An angelic demon? I've heard of fallen angels, so I guess angelic demons are possible... Maybe? **"Yes they are a little bit like fallen angels, yet where they start from is from the very bottom to go to the top." **I mulled over that last sentence. **"Before I wake you, you will only be out for a couple of minutes. I think the exact time will be five. So, good luck and remember, no more outburts... Love ya master!" **The words faded as I darkness slowly engaulfed me. I had what some people call 'tunnel vision'. At the end of the tunnel though, I saw blue hair haunched over my field of vision. I slowly, but surely began to see all of my surroundings clearly.

"She's awake!" I hear Molly's voice screech out as Russ raced over to me.

"Krism! You're awake!" He yelled happily as he reached where I was laying on the ground. "Do you feel okay?" He asked me, clearly worried about my health.

"I feel fine-"

"But you aren't! Right after he left you just fainted, and-and-"

"Give her some space, we don't want her passing out again. Just give her time to fully wake up." Molly looked over at Rick to see whether or not Rick would agree with her.

"Yeah, I also want to know whether or not she is fine, but at the pace you are going, she will pass out again. Give her some space to adjust. She probbably didn't dream so, it wouldn't have been as long for her as it was for everybody else. Chill out, okay?" Rick told Russ as Molly smugly grinned that Rick actually agreed with her.

"Hey guys?" Everyone turned towards me.

"Yeah, Krism?" Russ asked, tentativly.

"How about I ask, how long have I been out?" Everyone looked at eachother, then Molly stepped forward prepared to speak then Russ interupted her.

"Well, Krism-" Molly started.

"Five minutes" Russ finished as Molly glared at him.

"Five... well then, what did I miss?" I asked slightly shy. _My demon was right. Wait, did I just think 'my demon'?_

"Well you missed Molly freaking out, thinking you were dead, Russ catching you then setting you on the floor, after that Russ and I trying to calm Molly down after we both knew that you were still alive. I think that sums it up well. Don't you agree, Russ?"

"Yep, well, you got almost everything. There was-"

"You dumbass! We weren't going to tell her about it!"

"Molly, don't be rude. Also, I never agreed to not tell her. You two agreed. Thanks for reminding me, Russ" Russ then proceded to stick his toungue out at Molly "Anyways, while you were passed out, something, strange happened with you. Your eyes opened and your red eye started glowing. Then Russ heard the words, and I quote, 'My chosen master' and to him it sounded demonic, as if something was trying to follow you to the very end. That is what scared Molly into thinking you were dead. I also, shortly after, heard a voice that seemed to fit what Russ was saying, except it said something else. The voice had said, 'Angelic Demons'. Yet there is no possible way that Angelic demons could exist. Molly then heard the voice say 'Fallen Angels' after I had heard the words angelic demons, and then we all heard the words 'Remember, no more outbursts'. So what was going on when you passed out?" Rick had just uncovered many of my secrets, except, he didn't understand what they meant, so we were still okay. I decided to play innocent.

"A voice? Like a loud voice or a soft voice?" I asked innocently.

"A soft yet powerful voice, a little bit like yours except it sounded masculine. Do you understand?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I think I understand. Wait, did it sound like his voice, or was it different?" I asked, hoping not to send them into a whole new wave of fear.

"It was like both of your voices, combined into one thing. It was kind of like a weird voice decoder" Rick paused and I was worried that he could feel my fear, or that I have a demonic blade in my pocket. "It was kind of like a demonic version of the two of you. Right?" Rick looked around to try and see if the others thought the same thing. They all agreed. "Maybe we should just skip Victubia and just head straight to a mage hut, should we?"

"That is just" I paused and fake sighed shakily "creepy. We should continue to Vitcubia though" They looked at me as if I had gone crazy, and maybe I had. "Because I have no other family besides the ones in Victubia. If we don't go there, I may never be able to see them and tell them about what had happened, I'm the only survior. I would prefer to let them know that they are the last of the clan besides me. If I don't go, only you guys might know of this disaster besides the royal family don't hear from us in a couple of months for the annual taxes. Please, something could happen if we stray from our path. If you join me and something happens, I would have basically just doomed you guys. Please, just keep going on to Victubia, I need to go there and spread the word about what happened. Please, just let me do this..." I looked at everyone, seeing them surprised at the level of intelligence that I had just displayed after I had fainted for five minutes after seeing a demon that was coming after me trying to kill me. Now that I think about it, I was completely insane, I was keeping a clear head and clearing their heads while delivering an amazing up-lifing speech to them when I was the one that they were supposed to be comforting, yeah. I was insane alright. Making deals with demons, being chased by one trying to kill me, fainting, so on and so forth. Russ was staring at me as if I had fully become a demon. Rick looked at me as if I were 3 years older than I really was.

"That was well said, Krism. It really was, thanks for sharing your opinion. Wasn't it?" Molly said, still with shock showing throughout her entire face.

"Yeah it was, good job Krism. I feel better already, don't you too Russ?" Rick asked with a carefully guarded face and voice. "Russ?" Rick turned to see Russ just staring at me, then look down at my pocket then gasp. "Russ, what is it?" Rick asked, fear and concern breaking his cool and guarded expression. He then looked down at my pocket and then gasped too. "K-krism?!" He asked with a shocked and fearful expression.

"What is it Rick?" I asked worried at their intent expressions.

"Y-y-yo-" Rick started to stutter.

"Your p-p-p-" Russ started then stuttered.

"Pock-pock-" Rick tried to finish.

"My what?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"P-po-pock-" Rick started again.

"Yo-your Pocket!" Russ then finished. I then looked down to see a red glow coming from it. That pocket was the very same pocket that held Porporeo Fideum. _Shit._

"My pocket?" I asked innocently, pretending to search it. "Nothing's in it. What are you guys talking about?" When my hand had reached Porporeo Fideum, the glow had stopped. Molly looked down at my pocket as soon as I had touched my blade. "Are you guys okay?" I asked them, still acting as though I had no idea what they were seeing.

"B-bu-but..." Russ started then trailed off

"T-th-there was..." Rick began then stopped.

"I don't see anything either, guys. What are you talking about?" Molly asked backing me up.

"W-when you r-reached into your p-po-pocket, t-the g-g-glo-" Rick almost formed a sentence as Russ cut in.

"Glowing st-stopped. You stopped the glowing! You're making us look as though we are the ones going crazy, delfelcting the truth off of yourself!" Russ started yelling. He then slipped into his home language. "Ne jemi duke u përpjekur për të na bëjnë të duket e çmendur Krism? A është kjo për shkak se ju vetëm doni që ne të vuajnë? Huh, Është se ajo? " **(Translation: We are you trying to make us seem crazy Krism? Is it because you just want us to suffer? Huh, Is that it?)**

"Russ, that's not what I am trying to do! Se seriozisht nuk është ajo që unë jam duke u përpjekur për të bërë! Unë ju premtoj se, ju lutem më besoni!" **(Translation: That is seriously not what I'm trying to do! I promise you that, please believe me!)** I yelled back at him using his own language.

"What? Really? You expect me to believe- wait. Did you just speak Albanian?" (Not Russ's home language IRL, just this fanfiction)

"Yeah?" I asked, acting as though it was the normal language.

"How?" Russ asked me as I looked over at Molly and Rick who had no idea what Russ and I had said to each other.

"Well, Russ, I come from Silvercrown, where we are prided on learning several different languages. Albanian is one of them. Do you understand?" I asked Russ.

"Yeah I do. Now, what is truly in your pocket?"


	10. Chapter 10 Mute Sister

Sorry about not updating for a while, I had forgotten my login password. Check out BlarrDeHarr on I upload a lot more on there. Yet again, Sorry. I did update this completely though, also here's a little paragraph from Ch. 10:

_**~~~~~~~Minx's POV Flashback~~~~~~**_

_Running. Never stopping. Always running from him. Never stopping to take a break. Dodge tree, dodge rock. Jump over hole. Duck under branch. Running. Forever Running. Look behind nothing is there. Turn to side, nothing. Other side, nothing. Front, village. Slow down to jog. Enter village. Slow down to walk. Look around. Person with purple armour. Village, no. City, yes._

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The guy with the purple armour asked me. "What buisness do you have in Victubia?"

_**~~~~~~~~~End Excerpt~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Just tell me if you are still liking this story, and yet again, sorry for not updating.


	11. Chapter 11 The Power Of Mad Sides

I tried to convince him. He didn't listen. He just went on asking as the cart went on moving. I didn't answer him, and he started to get mad at me, reminging me of my father, always mad and yelling at me. The word for that is insolent. Russ is always so, insolent. It also reminded me of my queen, always toruring a poor small family, I forget that family's name. Like, Mac? Mink? Monk? Mook? Mike? Max? Something like that. As I was staring off into space, Russ saw that I wasn't going to answer him and sulked away, over to Rick who was very clearly worried about me, I remember him talking about how I reminded him of his little sister, Krissy, which is weird. My true name is just like that, yet isn't, at the same time. My name is Kristen. I mean, was Kristen. Kristen lived in a village named Silvercrown, her father was dead, her mother soon to be killed by a demon which would go and destroy the entire village. Kristen died in the aftermath, Krism was born in Kristen's ashes.

"Krism?" I look over at Molly, she had a pained expression. "I'm sorry about this..." Is all I hear until the entire world around me turns black.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Molly's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Krism?" I asked her, feeling guilty about what I was going to do, about what was going to happen afterwards, this was going to be painful and not just for her, for me too. "I'm sorry about this..." I said to her as I shot her. Krism then slumped to the ground, and Russ looked over at me with shock and fear on his face, Rick woke up from his sleep and just stared at me, wondering why I had just shot our friend. I look over and see her pocket glow a deep shade of red. I then hear two voices.

_**"Very good, Molly, very good indeed. You have made me very proud and confident about choosing you, ready for your next mission?"**_ As soon as my master's voice had stopped speaking, another voice then rose up from where Krism was laying.

**"Never trusted you, and now I can see why. My master was a fool to think that you were nice, that you had no chance of backstabbing her. Well, we see how that ended up..." **The voice seemed angry and demonic, more demonic than my master's. **"Krism, wake up, I can't have you knocked out while I deal with this, I might kill them all." **Krism then stirred and stood up. **"Good, now, Kris?" **The demon used a shortened version of her name, and she seemed to like it.

"Porporeo Fideum?" She asked.

**"Yes?"** The voice then responded to her.

"What happened?"

**"You were shot... by Molly"** Krism then stiffened when the demon said my name. She then turned to Rick and Russ.

"**Sleep, and forget all that you have seen and heard, this is just a nightmare and awaken when I tell you to..."** She seemed as though she was a demon herself, talking in the way a demon does. I honestly and truthfully feared for my life. Rick and Russ then slumped over and started to snore. **"You"** She said as she turned to me. **"****Kako se usuđuješ pokušati me ubiti? Zašto si ti?!"** (**Translation:** How dare you attempt to kill me? Why did you?!**)** She spoke like a demon, as a demon. No wonder she had a red eye, most cases of different colored eyes or vareints of that is called heterochromia, or the process in which a mortal being forms a bond with demons, most people don't know that last bit unless they are mages of the highest degree, or bonded with demons themselves. **"Regrets prikupljati kao stari prijatelji ovdje da proživljava svoje najmračnije trenutke, ja mogu vidjeti ni na koji način, ja mogu vidjeti ni na koji način, i svaki demon želi svoj kile mesa, ali volim da neke stvari za sebe, a ja sam bio budala i ja sam bio slijep. Ja nikada ne mogu ostaviti prošlost iza sebe, a ja sam učinio s mojim srcem nemilosrdan, tako večeras ću ga izrezati, a zatim ponovno pokrenuti." **(**Translation: **Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way, and every demon wants his pound of flesh, But I like to keep some things to myself, and I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind, and I am done with my graceless heart, So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart.)

"What?" I asked, worridly. She then translated what she had just said.

**"Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way, and every demon wants his pound of flesh, But I like to keep some things to myself, and I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind, and I am done with my graceless heart, So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart." **She then looked over and sighed. **"Zato mi se sviđa da bi moje probleme nacrtana, to je uvijek najmračnije prije zore s vragom na leđa, te s obzirom na pola šanse bih se bilo koji od toga vratiti, ali to je ostalo me toliko nespreman i sam proklet ako mi je činiti i ja sam proklet ako ja ne vjerujem. Dakle, ovdje je to piće u mraku na kraju mog puta, a ja sam spreman trpjeti i spreman sam da se nadam. To je metak u mraku cilj pravo na grlu, izazvati u potrazi za nebo, pronašao je vrag u meni, u potrazi za nebo, pronašao je vrag u meni ... Pa što dovraga ću pustiti da se to meni dogodi, da."** **(Translation:**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn, It's always darkest before the dawn with a devil on your back, and given half the chance would I take any of it back but it's left me so undone and I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road, and I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me, looking for heaven, found the devil in me... Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah.**)** She looked over at me expectantly.

"Translation?" I ask, she then nods.

**" 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn, It's always darkest before the dawn with a devil on your back, and given half the chance would I take any of it back but it's left me so undone and I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road, and I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me, looking for heaven, found the devil in me... Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah."** She looked over at me as if I was about to do something unthinkable. And maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I'm not quite sure nowadays.

"So..." I look around for any possible escape. I felt it growing, eating my sanity until I gave in.

**"You can't escape, neither me nor my blade shall let you leave, alive. You got it?"** I did, and she knew it. She started to sound more like herself, yet there was still a little bit of demon in her voice. She then looked at her pocket and pulled out a small blade. I laughed. It grew to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"You expect to kill a trained assassin with that?! Ha!" I laugh, my insanity taking hold of me once again.

**"Are you mocking me?"** My sane side knew that I had just made a huge error, but my sane side was not in control.

"How can I not? My tiny little switchblade could completely destroy that thing!" I half yelled, half laughed hysterically.

**"Porporeo Fideum?" **Krism asked the blade.

**"Yes, Kris?"** It answered back, or at least I think it did.

**"I got this one. I can handle this without your little boost..."** She said mystically. She then closed her eyes and her red eye fluttered open and glowed brightly. "So, Molly, is that your real name?" She asked me, her voice back to normal.

"Well, sure, but right now it's not. My name is Mad!Molly, you see my entire family is cursed with a Mad!Side. My brother and sister are in less control than I am with their Mad!Side. We even had to send my sister away because of that. No wonder Silvercrown fell, she lost control. Ryan, he just can't handle himself to the point of him now forever wearing a white porcelin mask. I feel kind of sorry for him, not as sorry for myself. They both are legends, even if they can't tell. Ha! I should shut up now. Bad Mad! Bad, you know better than to share secrets about the family... it's time to suffer now... hehehehehehe!" I felt it taking full control over me. I couldn't stop this time. "Mad! was killing me! Mad! NO!"

_**~~~~~~~~~~Krism's POV~~~~~~~~~~**_

**"Krism, wake up, I can't have you knocked out while I deal with this, I might kill them all." **I heard Porporeo Fideum calling me, I had to rise. I just had to.**"Good, now, Kris?" **I looked over at him, he used my nickname, I liked it when he did that.

"Porporeo Fideum?" I asked him.

**"Yes?" **He then responded to me.

"What happened?" I asked him, I needed to know why my head hurt like hell. He would probably laugh at that.

**"You were shot... by Molly" **I stiffened, Molly, how could she? I turned to Russ and Rick.

"**Sleep, and forget all that you have seen and heard, this is just a nightmare and awaken when I tell you to..."** Rick and Russ then slumped over and started to snore. I then turned to Molly. **"You"** I said, venom seemingly dripping out of my mouth. **"Kako se usuđuješ pokušati me ubiti? Zašto si ti?!" ** I spoke like a demon, hatred controlled my words. Anger controlled my actions. **"Regrets prikupljati kao stari prijatelji ovdje da proživljava svoje najmračnije trenutke, ja mogu vidjeti ni na koji način, ja mogu vidjeti ni na koji način, i svaki demon želi svoj kile mesa, ali volim da neke stvari za sebe, a ja sam bio budala i ja sam bio slijep. Ja nikada ne mogu ostaviti prošlost iza sebe, a ja sam učinio s mojim srcem nemilosrdan, tako večeras ću ga izrezati, a zatim ponovno pokrenuti." **I spoke, making every word sound as lethal as my blade, my eyes glistened with the promise of blood.

"What?" She asked, I then smiled and repeated everything I had said, yet in English.

**"Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way, and every demon wants his pound of flesh, But I like to keep some things to myself, and I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind, and I am done with my graceless heart, So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart." **I then sighed, feeling as though I had to say more. **"Zato mi se sviđa da bi moje probleme nacrtana, to je uvijek najmračnije prije zore s vragom na leđa, te s obzirom na pola šanse bih se bilo koji od toga vratiti, ali to je ostalo me toliko nespreman i sam proklet ako mi je činiti i ja sam proklet ako ja ne vjerujem. Dakle, ovdje je to piće u mraku na kraju mog puta, a ja sam spreman trpjeti i spreman sam da se nadam. To je metak u mraku cilj pravo na grlu, izazvati u potrazi za nebo, pronašao je vrag u meni, u potrazi za nebo, pronašao je vrag u meni ... Pa što dovraga ću pustiti da se to meni dogodi, da."** I looked over at her, waiting to be told to translate it for her.

"Translation?" She asks, I then nod and translate it for her.

**" 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn, It's always darkest before the dawn with a devil on your back, and given half the chance would I take any of it back but it's left me so undone and I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road, and I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me, looking for heaven, found the devil in me... Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah." **I then feel her sanity slowly start to drain, a more mad side of her appear.

"So..." She looks around for any possible escape.

**"You can't escape, neither me nor my blade shall let you leave, alive. You got it?" **I could feel Porporeo start to lose his hold on me, my voice than began to go back to normal. I then took him out to see what was wrong.

"You expect to kill a trained assassin with that?! Ha!" She laughs, and I feel her sanity losing the battle within herself. I could tell that had happened before. But something was different, her sanity had lost, yet decided to give up. I could feel that something was going wrong, and fast.

**"Are you mocking me?" ** She could tell that she had just made a huge mistake, or at least her sanity did, I don't know about her insane side.

"How can I not? My tiny little switchblade could completely destroy that thing!" She half yelled, half laughed hysterically.

**"Porporeo Fideum?" **I asked my blade.

**"Yes, Kris?" **He answered back, immediately.

**"I got this one. I can handle this without your little boost..."** I asked, mystically to all who didn't know what I was talking about. I then closed my eyes and my red eye fluttered open and glowed brightly. "So, Molly, is that your real name?" I asked, my voice back to normal.

"Well, sure, but right now it's not. My name is Mad!Molly, you see my entire family is cursed with a Mad!Side. My brother and sister are in less control than I am with their Mad!Side. We even had to send my sister away because of that. No wonder Silvercrown fell, she lost control. Ryan, he just can't handle himself to the point of him now forever wearing a white porcelin mask. I feel kind of sorry for him, not as sorry for myself. They both are legends, even if they can't tell. Ha! I should shut up now. Bad Mad! Bad, you know better than to share secrets about the family... it's time to suffer now... hehehehehehe!" I could tell it was fully taking control of her, she then yelled "Mad! was killing me! Mad! NO!" Molly then slumped and fell over dead. I then heard her say "Rats, she died, well goodby Krism. Sorry we couldn't play together..." I heard he say then her heart stopped beating.


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Names

_What did she mean by Mad!Sides?_

**There's a trait in a few families like the Minx family.**

_Minx? That name sounds familiar..._

**She was the queen's pet.**

_That poor girl?_

**Yes. The very same. I believe she was the sister that Molly was talking about.**

_Then who was the brother?_

**In her mind, the name or word Cry came up often, and Ryan tagged along with it.**

_I should probably think of a cover for when Rick and Russ wake up..._

**You should. **I then decided that Molly was trying to kill me and in order to defend myself, I killed her. She first though knocked them out before attacking me. **Good story, Kris. **He was becoming more like a father figure that I was never able to have with my father..._ No, don't think about that._

**"Rick, Russ awaken from your slumber and hear me out..." **I say demonically to lull them from the deep sleep I had put them through. Russ awoke first.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked me as soon as he saw Molly just laying there, motionless.

"Molly, she-" I started to say when Rick woke up and asked me why the hell Molly was motionless. "Molly attacked me after knocking you two out. I, I had to okay?" I finally cracked and I fell down on my hands and knees, crying my heart and soul out. I never had time to mourn my Mother, or the loss of my village. I was always running, trying to meet my goal, never stopping to let the river flow down my cheeks, nor letting my memories run wild in my head.

"You-you killed her?" Rick asked, pain and fear in his voice. I nodded very slowly, I didn't want to have to kill him too. "I don't believe you, I think you just wanted to have a little bit of fun... and you killed her!" Rick started to shout at me, every other word a curse word. He spat out venom, sucking in rage with every breath, closer and closer to snapping me in half, or ripping me apart mentally.

"Please! Just calm down! Rick! Rick!" Russ was shouting at Rick as he came closer to me, still seething with rage. Rick then proceded to pick up the blade that had dropped from Molly's body.

"Okay. That's it! I'm done with all of these lies.. tonight... you die!" Rick yelled as he thrusted the sword at me.

"Stop!" I yelled as I pulled Purpureo Fideum out and blocked the blade. He looked stunned. "Rick, chill out. I don't want to have to knock you out."

"Oh really? You'll knock me out but not Molly? Is that it? You want to be with me?" I then gagged.

"Rick, No offense, I DON'T LIKE GUYS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Also Molly was trying to kill me, and she shot me. I was lucky to be able to hit her. I had to, she just kept getting back up, no matter what way I tried to knock her out. I had to, I'm so sorry Rick... It was never meant to happen like this... Your life... My life... Damn you demon, when I find you, I'm going to end you!" I then broke again. But this time, Purpureo Fideum was the only one who could calm me.

**"Kris! Kris chill out okay? I know where the demon is!"** I looked at him, he just spoke out loud.

"Wait, you blade can talk?" Russ asked quietly. I nodded.

"He is the reason why I am still alive after the demon came and attacked the village.. I owe him my life..." I said, tearing up.

**"Chill okay? The demon, he's still with her. The girl that he possessed earlier. He accidently bonde3d with her. The demon's name is Deus. He treats everybody the same except for his family. He says that he is related to everybody in the entire world. He does in fact speak English, but her prefers his own kind, the language of the Vox Magicians. Only his family now can speak that language, except for you. He used that poor girl to make it that way. She can speak it, but she is also apart of that family. You get it?"** He had a point. I had to go to Victubia. That's my mission. To go kill the girl that destroyed My village. Victubia, here I come.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Victubia/Real Time Cry POV~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"And, Krism?" She just zoned out. Just like that.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

She's just sitting there. Not moving.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Cry?" I hear her ask.

"Yeah, Krism?" I answer.

"Your brother's name is Deus?" She asks me, tentativly.

"So?" I answer.

"That means you had an older sister, Molly. You also have a Mad!Side, right?" I look at her stunned. How could she know this? _Mad! Did you tell her?_ **Nope Cry ol' pal. I never told her about me. But Mad!Molly told her about 11 ½ years ago. That's why you big sis died, well, I mean one of them. **_Wait, one? _**You didn't know that? Oh well... I now know something to tease you with... Hehehehehehe... **_Fuck you Mad!, Fuck you!_

"Did Molly tell you that?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Do you know your other sister?" Krism asked me. I was caught off guard, did she know her?

"No, do you?" I asked, desperate to her yet another secret that my parents kept from me. She could tell how desperate I was.

"No I don't, I was just wondering. Do you think she knows about you?" Krism asked. I thought about it.

"I mean, if I don't know about her, why would she know about me?" I shot back at Krism.

"Molly knew about her, so I just guessed. I mean, how stupid, right?" She asked me, she sounded very broken. Pewds just stood in the corner shocked about my secrets.

"Um, Cry, buddy?" Pewds asked me.

"Yes, Friend?" I asked back.

"You weren't kidding about Mad!Cry then?" He asked me.

"No friend, I wasn't." **Ha! A reason to kill him!** "Just shut the hell up Mad!..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sure he's a demon, but that doesn't mean you can't be nice to him!" Krism said to me angrily. What does she know about demons? She hasn't been living with one her entire life, well, I got Mad! when I was 14, but still. That was about 9 ½ years ago...

"What do you know about demons? You haven't been living with one your entire life, well, I got Mad! when I was 14, but still. That was about 9 ½ years ago..." I yelled at her, then trailed off, thinking about what she had said before Pewds arrived.

"You forgot what I told you? Brilliant. Just brilliant. Well, Purpureo Fideum, Let's go. I don't think that Cry can help us with our little issue.." Krism said to her blade.

**"Yes, Kris!"** Kris. Now I know where I heard that name from! When Krism and Minx announced that they were dating, I heard a voice say, 'Congradulations, Kris!'

"Good bye, Cry. I hope that you find her, your sister." That's all I hear until Krism disapears.

_**~~~~~~~~~Minx's POV 11 ½ Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~**_

They looked at me with wide eyes. They then looked around themselves and calmed themselves.

"Told you she was special!" Ron said very enthusiatcally yet quietly. I saw Hannah look over at Ron with a slightly annoyed look on her face, then quickly stopped and looked around again. I then felt a power wave hit me. "Woah!" Ron said, almost faceplanting on the ground as Hannah steadied herself on the bed. "It's fine it's just an earthquake!" Ron said, still trying not to faceplant into the ground.

"No it's not!" I yelled, falling over. "Someone is using Vox magic, in a moving vehicle! It's heading towards Victubia!" I yell, but then I see it, a girl, with blue hair, Molly. A person that I used to know and lover with all of my heart. "Molly, she is a Vox magician, yet she can't control this, it's an evil side of her, it's name is Mad!Molly... The magic is weakening, someone is putting a stop to it. A girl, with a red blade. She has, Black hair, she's about 12 years old, I think her name is Krism. Krism The Crimson Warrior." As I say her name, the supposed 'Earthquake' stops. I watch Molly fall to the ground, dead. "She's dead, Molly." Ron and Hannah look at each other.

"Minx?" I turn around. Ron was looking at me with concerned eyes. "Did you just say, Mad!Molly?" I nodded. He turned to Hannah. "They have returned. I want every single family member here, dead or alive, okay?" He told Hannah. She then nodded and ran off to the guards, I could hear her footsteps going away from us. "Minx, you are amazing!" He says to me as he starts to hug me. I smile. I have a father and mother again.

"Hey, Dad?" I ask while trying to breath.

"Yeah, Minx?" He answers.

"What's the big deal with Mad!Sides?" I ask, scarred for the answer.

"Mad!Sides are the negative energy of a person intensified, or as most people call it, your own personal demons. The reason why we don't have Mad!Sides is because we are not of a specific bloodline. You said that your entire village was destroyed by a demon, the demon would have needed a vessel, but if it were as grand of a village as you described it, the demon would have needed a deep connection with the human. So most likely, someone from that family had to have come to your village, lost control, and destroyed it. Understand?" He asked me. Suddenly, I could feel it. The demon, my demon, standing right next to me. I finally had a name for it. It's old name was Kni. It's true name is Mad!Minx. I would continue to call it Kni though,_no one can know the truth._

_ No one at all..._


	13. Chapter 13 The Pain of Mad Sides

"Minx, you okay?" Ron asked me, snapping me back out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why is it just them? I mean there could be secret family members throughout Victubia, couldn't there?" I ask him, very hesitant on the subject.

"There could be, so if they do ever arise, we will go and slay them!" Ron had a very murderous gleam in his eyes. He looked at me questionally. "Why?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking, what if we don't get them all? What if they are able to come and kill us in our sleep for revenge?" I played it innocently, as if I were scared about them coming and taking me hostage, or just kill me. Possibly both.

"Don't worry, Minx. I will protect you. Do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Father, you lied to me. You said you would always protect me. You just had to die. Now I have to protect this kingdom. With no one except myself to protect me. Now, you have finally paid for your lies, with you life. You are now some decomposed body at the bottom of the sea. Mother, I am sorry that I embarrased you, but now you can stop regretting me, hopefully. The Lord of Ducks is coming to visit, I hear he is bringing his son, Pewds. Hopefully Kni won't get the better of me, says you!" I yell into the sky, full of anger and hatred for my foster parents. Ron was always a fool, he let one of his most hated enemies kids stay with him in his own home. It even killed him! Ha! The fool! He killed himself AND his wife because he let me in! Ha! I wonder what X would say about where I am right now? She would probably just laugh. Or try and shoot a dog. Wolf, my mistake. She hates those things, sure that wolf bit her, doesn't mean she had to shoot it! Boy, Irae was mad. Luckily though the Wolf could heal itself. _I have finally snapped._I thought with glee, _or at least I think that's a good thing, I can't tell the difference anymore.. Oh well_.. "Can anybody help me? Anybody at all?" I said out loud in a mocking way. "Look at all of those fools down there. Walking around as if there lives are great. That's how Silvercrown was like, until that bitch took over. I can still hear her cries to this day, begging for mercy. I would then retort 'have you ever showed mercy to me? No. You haven't. So why should I? Let's start off very slowly, like you did to me...' Ha.. that still brings joy to me, that bitch's cries of pain and anguish, oh, X did a great job, so did Irae. My two most trusted assassins.

"Majuto kukusanya kama marafiki wa zamani. Hapa relive yako wakati giza. Naona hakuna njia , naona hakuna njia, na wote wa ghouls kuja nje ya kucheza, na kila pepo anataka pound mwili wake . Lakini mimi kama kuweka baadhi ya mambo ya mwenyewe. Mimi kama kuweka masuala yangu inayotolewa. Ni mara ya giza kabla ya alfajiri, na nimekuwa mjinga na nimekuwa kipofu. Siwezi kamwe kuondoka siku za nyuma nyuma. Naona hakuna njia , naona hakuna njia. Mimi daima akawatoa kwamba farasi kote, kama sauti huzuni . Usiku wa leo mimi nina gonna kuzika kwamba farasi katika ardhi, hivyo mimi kama kuweka masuala yangu inayotolewa lakini mara nyingi ni giza kabla ya alfajiri, na Mimi kufanyika kwa moyo wangu graceless . Hivyo usiku wa leo mimi nina gonna waikate na kisha upya. Ni mara ya giza kabla ya alfajiri, na ni vigumu kucheza na shetani nyuma yako, na kupewa nafasi ya nusu ingekuwa mimi kuchukua yoyote ya nyuma , lakini kushoto hivyo mimi kurudishwa tena . Ni mara ya giza kabla ya alfajiri. Na mimi nina damned kama mimi na mimi nina damned kama mimi si, hivyo hapa ni vinywaji katika giza mwishoni mwa barabara yangu, na mimi niko tayari kuteseka na mimi niko tayari na matumaini. Ni risasi katika giza kwa lengo la haki katika koo yangu. Kuangalia kwa mbinguni, kupatikana shetani ndani yangu. Vizuri nini kuzimu mimi nina gonna basi ni kutokea kwa mimi, na ni vigumu kucheza na shetani yako ya nyuma. Hivyo kuitingisha yake off! " I say in the language of my true family._As queen, I can make changes... big changes... so... here it goes... _I open my mouth and sing in the language of Victubia. "Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way, and all of the ghouls come out to play, and every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn, and I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around, such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground, so I like to keep my issues drawn but it's always darkest before the dawn, and I am done with my graceless heart. So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart. It's always darkest before the dawn, and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, and given half the chance would I take any of it back, but it's left me so undone. It's always darkest before the dawn. And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't, so here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road, and I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat. Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off!" I felt my anger and pain go down. I was more like myself, but Mad!Minx was still in control. My healing process is going to take a while...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Years Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

'Victubia. A once great city, now brought back to life after being in the dark for more than 400 years. The new queen, Queen MangaMinx, from the legends has come and saved us from suffering. She, after the death of her parents, trained the guards herself, patrolled the borders, built houses, made roads, and even helped people move in, she was able to lower taxes, she made several pacts with other kingdoms, stopped wars before they even started. The queen of Victubia, paired with Mayor Gabbi and her Mods, made this city great again, from when Queen Minx took power four years ago, following the death of her two parents, at the age of only 19, to now only being 23, she helped start the now world-wide famous Late Night Bar run by Lord Cryoatic and the Late Night Crew. Thank you Queen, and may you forever loved by your people!

Written By -CinnamonToastKen '

"That's the latest article from ToastyNews, My queen!" My head maid Emma told me.

"Thank you Emma, I greatly appreciate it." I said with a warm smile. _Finally, the people of this kingdom are happy. I have done my job correctly. Now, all I need is a good ruler by my side. Preferably a girl, but if that doesn't work out, then I guess a guy could work... I guess...Well, let's go see how Cry is doing with the bar! _I thought as I stood up from my throne. I summoned my willpower up, I had to be able to go out on the streets... I had to. I need to get over this stupid fear of mine. At least I'm not still mute. This what happens when Mad!Sides aren't active, your fears come raging back to you, all at once. I open the castle door, then my knees start shaking, I start to fall when I hear a voice in the back of my head.

**I always knew you were weak, Minx.**

Him. That bitch. I no longer recgognize him as my Mad!Side, but as Kni. Or Pater Omnium.

**Without me you are .You hear Me? You are Nothing, but if I am with you, you are Queen MangaMinx, remember? I helped you destroy that entire village. Well, technically, you helped me destroy the village by giving in to your madness.**

At that very moment, I decided to go to Cry IMMEDIATELY.

**Oh yes, run to Cryoatic, I'm sure Mad!Cry misses me...**

I then pause.

_What did you just say? Spill it, NOW!_

**Lord Cryoatic, he has a Mad!Side. He has not yet named him though, unlike you. That just shows how pathetic you are.**

_Wait, so Cry is?_

**He is.**

_One survived, besides me! Curse you father! Even after you went searching throughout every house, you still missed him. And now he is my friend!_

**Haven't you heard the saying?**

_What saying?_

**'Monsters stick together. No matter what' Get it? You are a monster, and so is he. You both have a Mad!Side.**

_I've found him. My brother._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Late Night Bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Okay, when I walk In, I need to use a little bit of the power, so try and behave yourself._

**Fine, my Queen. I do kind of have to obey you... so I will behave myself, this time. Okay? You get one time of freedom with the power.**

_Okay, here is goes..._

I think as I walk into the bar, only friends where alowed in at this hour. Red walked over and greated me.

"Hello, Minx!" She said very happily.

"Red?" I asked and she turned around to look at me. "Where's Cry?" I asked, stirring the power around.

"Oh, CRY! MINX IS HERE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" Red yelled towards the back. Cry then proceeded to yell back at Red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RED, I CAN HERE YOU! THE NEIGHBORS CAN HERE YOU!" Red then chuckles and leaves the room. I then use my magic just as Cry walks in the room. Suddenly the room starts to sway and dot out. Cry rushed over to me, and saw my eyes in a bright violet glow. "Minx! Are you okay? What do you see? TELL ME?!" Cry yelled worridly. I was slowly starting to pass out, I felt his Mad!Side, the power and danger of it. "RED! COME HERE! NOW!" Cry yells over where Red walked towards.

"What is it Cry- Oh my god, Minx!" She yells running over to me dangling in Cry arms. "Set her down!" She then sees my glowing eyes. "Her power, she's seeing something isn't she?" She looked over at Cry. Every single one of my friends have heard about my ability. The key word is heard, none of them have actually seen it, but they were told a lot about it. What they don't know is how I got it, and they never will know. As long as I can last without having to unleash him, that will remain a secret. "We were told how to handle it, I can't remember!" Red said, clearly panicking.

"Well, let's see if I can help the power stop..." Cry said as he started to use Vox magic.

"N-no!" I manage to cry out before it starts.. I was too late. I cry out in pain as the magic intensifies my own. Red looked at Cry worridly.

"That's not working?!" Cry asked no one in particular. "Let's try again!" He yelled as he used stronger Vox magic. It only boosted my pain even more. "What? Again!" This process kept repeating over and over and over again. The pain becoming more and more unbearable.

"Cry! I think you're making it worse!" I heard I think Red yell at Cry over the blood pounding in my ears. "Look at her hair! It's glowing too!" She screamed.

"Let me try just one more time!" Cry yelled, I could feel Mad!Cry being activated.

"N-" I wasn't able to speak when the burst of power shot through my body, in my veins, in my very soul. I screamed out profanities as my power turned everything to black.

**A/N**

**Lame, I know. I just wanted to get a chapter out to you guys...**

**:)**


End file.
